A Shadow's Rebellion
by Lol Guy 5000
Summary: Watton once General Of Maxwell's Army now plots to defeat Maxwell. He can't do it alone though. Maxwell knows full and well of what Watton aims to do. What he doesn't know is that he has a power he doesn't. Beware the Shadows (Also will include Wx-78 and Willow as characters.)
1. Prologue

___**Hello! This is my second fanfic. As you can see by the title it's called A Shadow's Rebellion. So hopefully you enjoy as a rogue shadow creature tries to defeat Maxwell.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Don't Starve or any of it's characters. Though Wattan I do own.**

Nothing. I felt Nothing, I did not have a name. I did not have emotion. I did not know what I was. I saw things that should rather be forgotten. Creatures that had no right to exist out of nightmares were all around me. All I knew was one simple thing. I am one of them. I had no mind. Yet I did things. I remember them all so clearly.

What I know now as people were screaming. Sometimes they were laughing. Now I know they were all in pain. Pain caused by me. They were all bleeding as they died. Then it all changed. I don't remember much. Everything was blurry except for two things.

The first was that face. That face with it's smirk. That smirk was filled with arrogance and knowledge. The smirk made me feel something. I wanted destroy that smirk. As if it made me feel this way. I couldn't. Something made me stop. Was it the other thing? The other thing was a gem. It shined a purple glow. At the time I didn't know it was a purple gem, or what purple was. Then is started glowing. The man was behind the gem chanting something I couldn't hear.

Then I saw that the gem was in the air flowing ever so brighter. Suddenly as the light turned into solid beams of purple, they started flowing through the air to me. My world then expanded. I learned things. They taught me. _Aerodynamics, Shadows, Physics, Biology, Genetics,_ they said. I learned so much. I felt as if I was about to explode my head of. Wait. How do I know I have a head? The voices I was hearing got louder as time passed. _Mathematics, English, America, Great Britain. I knew everything. Maxwell. _

I now know the mans name. It's Maxwell. For what seemed like a lifetime the voices continued teaching me everything they could. Abruptly the voiced ended, everything was still blurry and the gem's glow was saying something. I only heard a few words " Welcome to the world Wattan. Yesterday you were only a simple Shadow Creature. Now your the leading commander of my army. Your job is to help me reach my goal." he said in an ever so cocky voice. The next few months were unintentionally torture.

Luckily he couldn't read my mind. After what happened I became Maxwell's personal assistant. Helping him find desperate victims to kidnap to this world. I knew everything now, but some things I was still not sure of. One thing I'm sure of is that I hate Maxwell. The gem taught me so much about Maxwell's original species. They were called humans and I was extremely fascinated by them. How the group called the Patriots waged war against a nation called Great Britain to earn their freedom. How each human had a distinct personality. I wanted what they had. _Freedom_. I admired the Patriots and their leader called Washington. I wanted freedom and Maxwell wouldn't give it to me.

While I was grateful for him giving me this knowledge I wanted to get away from him. He was Britain and I was Washington. He trapped people here for whatever crazy reason he had. When those people went insane they no longer served any use to him. That's one of my many chores. To slaughter them. I caused pain and while I never felt it I knew what it was. I did not want to cause it. I was scared to think of what Washington would say to me now.

I couldn't stand by while all this pain would cause, so I acted. It was exactly 57 days since my transformation from mind-less being to genius general. I entered the room where Maxwell resided. I saw him right away. Sitting on a stone throne. His expression was empty as I walked up to him in the massive room we were both in. I felt I was being watched by more than Maxwell as I kneeled before him.

"What is it General Wattan?" He said with a pleased smile on his face.

Something about Maxwell made Wattan hesitate. Thinking of Washington's bravery was Wattan able to muster up the courage to speak.

"I-I want to leave. I don't want to serve a master who kills to get what he wants."

His smile vanished as soon as I started speaking. Then after several moments it came back in full force.

Surprisingly he laughed. It wasn't a friendly laugh though. It was filled with both pleasure and maliciousness.

When he spoke he nearly yelled. "I created you! You think you can back off now? You think you can just LEAVE? I don't have that choice and neither. I preferred you when you were just a simple shadow creature."

With that said Maxwell's hands glowed purple with his smile getting ever so bigger.

I could only just stand there as he casted a spell at me.

The last thing I heard was him saying " Your going back to being a mindless creature."

My mind was hurting as I opened my eyes. I was know longer in Maxwell's fortress. As soon as my brain processed what happened. Am I a mindless creature now? I didn't think I was. To answer this question I searched my mind for answers. Washington. Patri-. Nots? No it's Patrigots. No, It's not that either. What's happening to my mind? Then it hit me like a lighting bolt. His spell was working. Just so very slowly. I panicked as I realized what was to come.

Now paying attention to my surroundings I saw that I was in a grassland, the sun pouring it's golden rays on me . In the distance I saw something that resembled a cabin beside a small lake. Thinking this is my salvation I sprint towards the wooden cabin. Strangely as I ran I suddenly was closer to the ground and was going extremely faster. _I'm running on all fours now. Like a wolf would do. What am I? I know I'm a shadow creature, but what do I look like? _

Too deep in thought, I didn't realize I was close to the cabin until I crashed face first into it. It made a deep _dunk _sound as I landed on the ground. I recovered as I got up to the wooden door. For some reason I was scared as to what was behind it. I gathered my courage as I opened the door.

Strangely I wasn't surprised to what I saw. A man and a little girl were their huddled up in a corner. Well the man was at least. The girl calmly sat a few inches away from him. The man seeing me grabbed something as he revealed his arm by pointing the thing at me like a dagger.

"Stay back you monster!" His voice filled with both courage and fear.

_Monster? I may not be human but that's a bit mean. _Then I saw his arm. It was wrapped around with grass. Occasionally a drop of blood would drip from it. The man was injured and all they had was a pen. The girl only had a book that she held . An idea flashed in my mind quickly. I rushed toward them. As I did the man's face grew wide with fear, then surprise as he realized I only took his pen and the girls book. I put my self in a corner as I began to write. I wrote everything I knew. Everything about Magic, Science, and History. Finally I finished. I didn't realize how tried I was from the spell that I only gently closed my eyes and fall asleep. The last thing I saw was the man and the girl get up and silently walk towards me.

**So hopefully you enjoyed the prologue of A Shadow's Rebellion. Thanks for reading and tell me what you think about this story.**

**PS. If you couldn't tell Wilson and Wendy are the people Wattan m**et.


	2. A Meeting of Strangers

** Hellllllooooo. This is the Second Chapter of A Shadows Rebellion. Now Watton meets the humans you all know and love. Also if you guys could tell me about any cook non-OP character mods that would be great. I'd love to start up a new DS world as a modded character.**

I never dreamed before. I knew what dreaming is, but shadow creatures don't need sleep. Yet after I came upon the cabin I was tired. When I fell asleep I dreamed of a forest. Everything was happening so quickly, but I felt free. The wind was blowing around me. The suddenly the forest disappeared. My freedom was gone. All that was left was a lifeless patch of ground. Then he appeared. Maxwell. " You'll never get your freedom. I've decided to let you keep your sentience, but only because you still have a use." he said smiling his arrogant smirk. I woke up then, everything was blurry until my eyes adjusted. What I saw surprised me even after all I've been through. A two humans were looking around the other sleeping humans. Except I was having trouble deciding what one of the awake humans was.

He was massive and obviously male. Muscles bulged at every movement. His mustache was long and smooth. They must've not seen me for some reason. Or possibly they thought I was a dead creature that was killed by the two sleeping humans. The other human was female with midnight black hair that flowed to about her neck. While half of my mind was still processing the humans, the other half was still shocked that I was still sentient. Why would Maxwell do that? He said I would serve another use. Was I only a puppet to him. Even after working for him I still knew very little about the dapper man and his plans. Going back to the task at hand, which was interacting with these humans.

Despite even at my greatest attempts, all I could manage was a small whimper. My chest felt terrible. It faintly growled as I figured what was napping. I was _hungry_. I'm mortal now. Unconsciously I still whimpered as the pieces clicked together in my head. The huge man must've noticed my whimpers and said

"Awww. Little doggy is hungry." he said in a highly accented voice. Coming closer to me, he slowly pulled out a piece of meat about the size of a small Apple from his torn pockets.

"What did you say Wolfgang?" said his companion as she slowly turned around. She was to late in reacting as the man called Wolfgang slide the piece of meat into my mouth. I was so hungry I didn't notice that fact that he called me doggie. The meat while raw was delicious as I devoured it quickly.

The lady couldn't help yelling as she scolded him for feeding me. "You can't just give away our food like that! Especially while we're salvaging off of dead corpses!"

"I'm sorry lady named Willow! The doggie looks hungry!" replied the larger Wolfgang

"Doggie? That thing doesn't remotely look like a dog." replied Willow.

She was about to say more until she was suddenly she was hugged desperately by the now awake man. " Other people! Wendy we're saved!" said the fail looking man.

The blond child named Wendy had a blank look on her face as she replied " What do you mean savedWe have an entire weeks supplies behind the fireplace, Wilson" she then pointed to the corner of the room where a small fireplace was.

"We had food? Why didn't you mention this I'm hungry!" said a shocked Wilson. "Never mind. Anyway other survivors! What's your names?" he said

" Umm... Willow and we thought you to were dead." said Willow who seemed embarrassed at what she was about to do.

" I am Wolfgang the mightiest strongman! I will protect small man, little girl, and doggie from harm!" said Wolfgang unaffected from the ongoing conversation.

At his word all attention was directed at me. I looked around weakly as the humans looked at me with awe and fear. "Whatever that thing is you failed to kill it." said Willow

"We didn't try to. We were in this cabin then this thing barged in took our pen and journal and started to write. Eventually we fell asleep."

"Actually I kept guard while you were snoozing." said a Wendy her face still just an empty mask

At this point I felt like sitting in the corner would do me nothing, so I decided to speak.

"I did not mean you harm. I just needed something to write with." my voice surprisingly American.

Now the humans with the exception of Wolfgang were shocked. " Y-You can talk?" replied Wilson. "Of course he can. If he could write he can obviously speak." Wendy who looked like her respect for Wilson was dropping. "Doggie can talk? Can Doggie tell Wolfgang how to play chess?" Wolfgang said who's IQ seemed to be dropping as well. " Why do you call me Doggie?" I said demanding answers.

Wilson now removing from his awe and fear said " Your some sort of weird werewolf creature Maxwell made."

"Werewolf?" Then it hit me, Running on four legs, Wolfgang calling me a dog, the countless times I howled when I hunted as Maxwell's general.

"I'm a Shadowguard..." I almost whispered. Shadowguards were a rare breed of intelligent wolf-like Shadow Creatures. They usually hunted with other Creatures and are extremely loyal to their pack leader. Some say they are even capable of using magic unlike most Shadow Creatures who lack the intelligence to use it. Getting up, I slowly walked towards the door of the cabin, with a massive sore from sleeping on a wooden floor. Only Wendy said something " Where are you going?" the emotion of concern creeping into her face. I could only say one thing. When they heard it they immediately understood. They must know him too.

" To find Maxwell."

" Your not going alone then." Wilson said all of his previous fear gone. He must trust me now that he knows I'm after Maxwell. "Me and Wendy are coming too. Right Wendy?" he continued. "Yes, you'll die by yourself. I'll go get the supplies." replied Wendy agreeing as she walked towards the fire place where all the supplies were, including my journal. Even at my most defiant I knew the girl was right. What ever was out there, Maxwell wouldn't make it easy. "I only said fine as I felt the cool morning breeze hit me. Although I wanted to make good time, I walked over to the small lake which was only a block away. When I got there I mentally prepared myself for what I was about to see. I looked into the water. I was shocked and relieved. I didn't look like a monster. My fur was midnight black, and my tail was about a foot long and was for some reason wagging like crazy. My head reminded me of a arctic wolf. My snout protruded from my head about a foot as well. All in all, I didn't look like the monster I thought I looked like. Now filled with pride I turned away from the lake and made my way back to the cabin where Wolfgang,Wilson,Willow, and Wendy were waiting. _It's amazing the fact that having a common enemy could earn a lot of trust between a group_ I thought grimly. They must've somehow understood what I did as they didn't mention it. " Are we all ready?" I said already knowing the answer

"Yes" They all replied in unison.

**Now... Next chapter Watton discovers more about himself and his new allies...speaking of allies, I've noticed shadows in the corner of my eyes...they tell me to add a loyal companion to Watton...something like a mini Shadow Creature... Anyway! Hope you enjoy next chapter. **

**PS: As of now, I will post Survival of the Fittest, then Shadow's Rebellion, then repeat.**


	3. It's a Dog eat Dog World

**Alright another chapter for the win! Hopefully I won't get sided tracked with school. Also a new non-Don't Starve fanfic is coming soon. Now what ****_kind_**** of Dragonborn will my new protagonist be? (May not be what you think it is.) :) Anyway today two new companions join the crew. (Sadly not Chester :( ) Watton also discovers something new about himself. Good or Bad you tell me. (Seriously tell me what you think) Also even though a week has passed I still want to wish you all had a Happy Thanksgiving. Enjoy!**

I had been surprised for about the second time that day. The amount of food a human body can eat was incredible! Wolfgang by now was eating his fifth helping of berries. We had walked quite a distance before we decided to camp for the night. The camp was on the edge of a forest and the grassland. Willow using her lighter and some nearby twigs had made a small fire that could last the night. The way the fire flickered and moved was hypnotic.

Wendy and Wilson were discussing plans in the edge of the fire's light. Willow was watching Wolfgang eat while being as close to the fire as humanly possible at the same time. I unlike Wolfgang was still one my first batch of berries we picked from nearby bushes. It was strange the sensations I felt when the berries hit my tongue. Sometimes they felt sour, others they were sweet. I realized then it was because I was eating different kinds of berries. The growling in my stomach had faded once I started eating. I realized that the sweet berries were red and plump and the sour were green and soft

Eventually my mind wandered off, only when Wendy spoke to me did I pay attention to the surrounding world.

"Watton, how do you expect to find Maxwell?" her calm voice almost eerie in the darkness "I suppose we have to make him come to us." I replied. "Or we travel to his fortress."

"How do you know he has a fortress?" Wilson cut in curiosity in his voice.

"Long story, Let's just say I used to serve him in a way." I said hoping that it will end the conversation.

"So Maxwell Doggie's owner?" Wolfgang said using his nickname for me.

"Yes." I replied. My head was hurting after remembering the events that made me sentient.

" Wait so you are created by Maxwell?" said Willow also now joining in

"No, I was thankfully never created by Maxwell. I'm a Shadow Creature. All Maxwell was give me sentience."

"Maxwell can make mindless begins sentient? Incredible! With technology like that we can speak to animals who knows what secret knowledge we could get from them!" Wilson said who seemed in awe by the very idea of it.

"I guess so but it's magic not technology." I stated

Wilson simply laughed. "Sorry, but magic is only a fools prospect. Science is what's creates the impossible."

"Not true, what do you call the sprits of the dead then? replied Wendy

"Wendy you me about Abigail, Sorry, but she's not coming back." Wilson said sorrow etched in his voice.

"What." said Wendy a slight edge of anger in her voice.

"Abigail isn't coming back." said Wilson who was most likely think that she was in denial.

"She is I spoke to her." Wendy said her voice rising an octave.

"Wendy, she isn't coming back." Wilson said more firmly.

"She is, in fact she's almost ready." Wendy was now going to our supplies corner, she picked up her rose which she had gently laid on the ground. Now going towards the fire she snatched a moth attracted to the fire almost instantly.

"Oooo, Girl is going to do a trick." Wolfgang said his voice speaking with excitement which would've made me laugh If not for the tense air around. Something was wrong though. As soon as Wendy picked up her flower the air grew still. Whatever Wendy was doing was making me uncomfortable. She was casting magic. Carefully she put her hand holding the moth as close to the fire as she could. Then she crushed the moth. I was getting sicker as the magic in the air grew stronger.

The hand holding the moth let go of the mangled corpse into the fire. Her flower then glowed. She let go of it and instead of falling to the ground it hovered in the air. The rose was casting a deathly aura that seemed to be sucking the life force out of all plant matter in the area.

I saw Wilson and Willow backing away with Wolfgang who was shielding himself with a rock. As for me, I was about to throw up. Until it finally ended. The flower now rested on the head of Abigail. Abigail looked just like a classic ghost. A massive floating white blob with the only visible features were her white eyes and her flower. That's not to say she wasn't terrifying. Her very presence was making the grass below her turn brown with decay. All animals that had come closer to the fire were driven away, and Wolfgang and Willow both looked like they were about to faint.

I wasn't in a better situation myself. I felt the magic in the air rush towards me as my body absorbs the excess magic in the air. While my mind was alert and watchful, my body was in pain. The pain of too much magic. Whatever spell Wendy casted it was powerful that's for sure. Quickly the pain became too unbearable. I needed to get rid of this power. Then I saw my journal. The journal. I wrote all of my magical knowledge into it, so surely it must have a spell that could rid me of this power. I wasted no time as I casted the spell.

"_Link inter umbras vita virtus!_" I said not even thinking of the words I said. I moaned as I felt the magic leave me. It felt like running water, so thick and smooth.

It took me a moment to find that I was on all fours. Then I felt nothing as my eyes darkened.

"Hello?" said a squeaky voice. "Hellllloo?" the voice said even louder than before.

I opened my eyes and I saw the camp we were in. Three things were different though. One was that it was day, so I must've passed out. Two was that the blob I presume to be Abigail was looking at me yet somehow I knew she was concerned. Three was that a Shadow Creature was right in front of me. I was near the fire on the grassy floor. My mind identified it as a Crawling Horror. Yet it was in fact quite puny. It was only a baby in comparison to the tick like monsters that walked the this world. _It must be a fledgling, only a child. _My mind thought. Due to the gem's knowledge I knew a decent amount about Shadow Creatures.

Shadow Creatures have three forms. Fledgling, Adolescent, and Beast, it's final stage of life and most powerful stage of life.. To go into the next stage of life Fledglings must gather Nightmare Essence one of the darkest forms of magic. To gain it, Fledglings must terrorize living beings to gather it or absorb nearby magical energy which my body was doing. Anyway Crawling Horrors are one of the few Shadow Creatures that can gain sentience, which is achieved by absorbing knowledge from arcane sources. When a Creature that can't gain sentience tries that...well they are destroyed. _At least Maxwell spared me some of my knowledge_. I thought bitterly. I then payed more attention to the Crawling Horror at my face and got off the floor to sit down crossed crossed. (Which wasn't too easy due to my hind legs.)

"You think a lot don't you? Anyway I'm your familiar. Thanks for making me smart." it's tiny voice said.

_Familiar? Does that make me a Warlock? _I said to myself

"Ummm...where are all the others." I said while noticing that Wolfgang,Wendy,Willow, and Wilson were all gone.

"Oh that, they left me and Abigail to take care of you. I'm Walson by the way." said Walson

Abigail then floated closer to me to take a closer look.

"Hello Abigail?" I said uncertain what to say.

She did something that resembled nodding.

"Hey what about me!" said Walson.

"Oh, so your my familiar. What are you supposed to do?"

"That's simple. I'm supposed to protect and help you. Since you need help. why would you cast a spell without knowing what it does?" Walson's voice almost making fun of him,

"Well... I was in pain,." I replied somewhat hurt.

"Fine, I'll give you that. I did sense an overload of magic when I was summoned here."

"So where were you when I summoned you?"

"I was actually just born. You made me a familiar when I was literally just born. Created from Nightmare Fuel and Shadows."

"How are...Shadow Creatures born?" I replied getting even more confused by the second.

"Shadow Creature are usually born when sentient beings feel fear or when an intense amount of magic is used with a catalyst to form a Creature." Walson explained. "I know what your thinking. What's a catalyst. Well to tell you, it's a living being that's sacrificed by being enveloped with Shadows." he continued.

At the time I was too confused to care. My head was aching and I thought I was dreaming.

"You aren't dreaming" Walson said in matter-of-factly kind of way.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. We're mind linked. We can read each other's thoughts."

_Aren't thoughts supposed to be private?_ I thought to myself

"Not anymore." Walson's squeaky voice said replying.

Our strange conversation was cut short when Abigail started frantically moving around.

Despite Abigail not having a mouth she seemed to be able to murmur in a echoed voice quite loudly.

"What is it Abigail?" Walson said speaking for me.

Abigail what ever she was doing seemed excited. She was floating around like a mad ghost.

"Is your sister nearby?" I said hoping that it was the case.

All Abigail could do was nod as three figures started to appear from the forest by the edge of the fire pit.

"Oh yay! Their coming back! They were a bit scared when they saw me, but now we're all friends!" exclaimed Walson.

I only nodded as Wolfgang's hulking form became visible.

What I noticed as the others appeared was that they all had axe like tools made from twigs and flint.

"Ohhhh. Doggie and Tick have waking up now." his accent and grammar clearly defined now.

"Quiet Wolfgang, Whatever happened after I summoned Abigail must've affected him in some way. Now we have another Creature to take care of." Wendy's voice cutting sharply through Wolfgang's blabbering.

Wilson seemed quite excited as he rushed towards towards the spot I was sitting on. His face was inches from mine as he asked me millions of questions.

"How did you summon Walson?! I asked Wendy the same thing, but she wouldn't talk. Did you know about him from the beginning? Was it some sort of teleportation?"

Wilson kept asking me questions until I replied.

"I'm not sure. When Abigail was summoned, I felt an over load of magical energy I flipped through my journal and casted a spell." I said faintly.

Wilson suddenly looked grumpy as he spoke

"Pffhh... Wendy said she used magic too. It's obviously science. Magic is a bedtime story." Wilson said knowingly

Wolfgang perked up at this and said " Stories? Tell me what happens!" he said giddy.

"Wolfgang that wasn't what he- " Willow said before being interrupted by a screeching howl.

All traces of emotions were gone and replaced by fear and seriousness.

"The hunt has begun." noted Wendy as three more howls though not as loud pierced the air in reply."

"Judging by the sound and Echo they aren't that far. If we run, we'll get caught in a matter of minutes."

"Then we have no choice... We fight." said Willow bravely picking up her axe.

"Will we win?" Walson asked nervously.

"Can Tick and Floating Sheet fight mean doggies?" Wolfgang asking his first smart question.

"I think I can fight. What else are familiars for?" Walson said

"Abigail can fight.

"Alright then let's get ready." I said

The day was turning darker as faint blobs appeared in the distance. I could tell from a distance that these hounds were made in nightmares. I could almost see their massive jaws and disgusting contorted faces, these were Maxwell's minions. And there were a lot of them.

It took what seemed like a lifetime before what looked like ten hounds appeared. I was right they came from nightmares... And we would send them back. I had nothing but my claws so, I would have to rely on my speed to help me. (This is just like DnD XD)

We all attacked at once. I momentarily saw Abigail rush towards an ugly hound before I found my target. A hound almost as big as Wolfgang. Knowing no other way of attacking I jumped on it's massive back and shoved my claws in it's flesh. I felt blood and flesh as my claws dug into it's skin. I felt sick. Another part of my mind thought _It's a dog eat dog world._ The hound noticing my intrusion started jumping around trying to get me off. I griped on for dear life as the hound crashed into trees and sometimes other hounds as he got angrier and angrier from the pain.

I was starting to slip off so I did what nature told me to do. Using my own snout I bit the hound's hide. I tasted the metallic taste of blood fill my lips. Something happened though. As soon as I bit the hound it was able to throw me off making me crash to the ground and allowed me to get a good look at what was happening to it. A massive blob was on it's back, right where I bit it. The hound though seemed to be in great pain with the blob on it's back. The blob was transparent and dark, it was Nightmare Fuel. The Fuel ravenously started consuming the hound. It's howls now getting more pain filled.

Disgusted and guilty I tried to turn away me head, when I noticed something about myself. My left arm was missing. Everything to the shoulder was gone. Realization hit me once again. Turning my attention back to the giant hound almost all of it was wrapped in the Fuel except for it's massive head. I watched as the Fuel wrapped itself around it's head and I saw pain and fear in it's eyes before they disappeared. _I'm a monster_ I thought grimly.

As soon as the hound was enveloped by the blob somehow it shrieked to it's original size, as if the hound never existed. Then slowly the blob started moving in my direction. It was almost slug-like as it moved where my missing arm was. I wanted to move, but I couldn't as it went to my side and to my disgust formed a arm. It was exactly like the arm I lost, like it was never gone. I absorbed the hound. As soon as it was finished I felt stronger. The feeling was rejuvenating and incredible at the same time. My senses were heightened to the limit. Most notably I felt the hound inside me. Not only did I absorb it's body but also it's soul. The hound and I became a single being.

The only reason my consciousness was still the same was because the hound didn't have one. _What would happen if I bit a sentient being? Would I develop a second personality?_ I shivered at the thought. I didn't know at the time, but the entire scenario was only thirty seconds when it felt like hours. I was sitting on the ground as the others were fighting for their lives. I got up and ran towards the fight. To my right Wolfgang and his makeshift axe were doing well judging by the two dead hounds by his feet. Willow and Wilson were seemed to have broken their axes as they were only throwing rocks at the beasts and having Wolfgang shield them from the hounds.

To my left were Walson and Abigail were fighting together against a hound. Walson was on it's back similar it my tactic and was using his his surprisingly big jaws to bit it. Yet it didn't seem to have the same affect as when I bit the hound. Abigail was seeming to have a bigger affect to the hound, somehow a simple touch cpuased extreme pain when the hound made contact with the ghost. Finally it died. Yet about five hounds remained. These were smaller hounds who looked surprised. They must've thought that the older and bigger hounds would take care of us. Only after a moment's hesitation did they attack. I tried the same tactic except making sure to not bite it this time. I sank me claws deep into the hounds flesh until it stopped moving and died. By that time the other hounds were either dead or had fled. Before I approached the others I cleaned myself quickly of blood. Then I walked towards them with Walson the first to greet me.

" Wow! Great job! Who knew you could do that!" Walson said excitedly.

"What did you do Watton?" asked Willow fear and awe in her voice.

"Simple it's similar to when I summoned Abigail. Instead of transferring the soul and body to another spirit he absorbed it for himself. No doubt he feels stronger now. Though he did it on accident." Wendy answered for me.

"I guess so..." was all I could say.

"Doggie ate other mean doggie. Did he taste good?" asked Wolfgang

"I don't think so... but that hound and me fused, in a way he's really not dead." I said grim clear in my voice.

"As long as you don't bite us I'm fine." Willow replied humor in her voice.

"Well anyway, while you were out dozing we found a rocky area on the other side of this forest, and with a plains to the West with lots of berry bushes this is a good place to make a permanent base camp." Wilson told me.

We all noticed how he said base camp instead of home. We all wanted to get back, but what about me? Would I fit in America? I'm not sure, but one thing is for sure. Maxwell's going down.

"Alright" I said confidence in my voice. This was my team and I was determined to pull through this maze of death with all of us alive. I promised to both them and Washington.

**Pretty dramatic huh? I mean who makes a promise to a person who lived long before him? Anyway Abigail and Walson joined the dream team as Watton finds out he's a soul sucking, bipedal, wolf, ShadowCreature, with a familiar. Would love to see that on someone's resume during a job interview. XD. Next chapter we find a fat pig sitting on a throne...**


End file.
